marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-26496)
, Enforcers (employer) | Relatives = Emily Osborn (wife), Harry Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Cayman Islands; formerly Osborn Palace, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Fugitive; former founder/owner of Oscorp, crimelord, professional criminal mastermind | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced via the chemical Globulin Green | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = | Last = | Quotation = We all wear masks, Spider-Man, but which one is real? The one that hides your face or the one that is your face? | Speaker = Green Goblin | QuoteSource = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 9 | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was the CEO of Oscorp Industries and Harry Osborn's father. | Powers = *'Genius Intelligence': Globulin Green has enhanced Osborn's mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. *'Superhuman Strength': Globulin Green has foritifed Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 9 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Globulin Green has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Globulin Green has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman used various handheld throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula, is that it is responsible for Osborn's insanity. | Equipment = The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. | Transportation = *'Goblin Glider': The Green Goblin rides on what he calls his "goblin glider" (that he created), capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It is capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load will exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls are behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider is steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots lock into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. | Weapons = *'Explosives': The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carries these in his glider. These all emit a sound similar to a shriek when they explode. ::*'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignite almost soundlessly and release enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ::*'Smoke/Gas': He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases, and others release a specially concocted gas that can neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Flying Razor Bats': The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. | Notes = | Trivia = * Norman's (or possibly Oscorp's) operating system of choice appears to be a Linux distribution. }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Comic Awareness Category:Terrorists Category:Millionaires Category:Scientists Category:Legally Deceased Category:Goblin Formula Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Insanity Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Adventurers Category:Psychopaths Category:Businesspeople Category:Lyman Family